RAINBOW SIX SIEGE operation scorpion sting
by audreyradio
Summary: theres lots of action and its a great story please read it.
1. Chapter 1

HEY THIS ONE-SHOT IS ABOUT RAINBOW SIX SIEGE I PROBABLY MADE SOME MISTAKES SORRY. THERE IS SOME RUSSIAN AT THE END IT IS SUPPOSED TO SAY "NO SHE IS NOT." DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN RAINBOW SIX SIEGE TOM CLANCY DOES.

It was a rainy night in france. The operators tasked with taking out the terrorists were I.Q, GLAZ and LION. They didn't know where or when they just knew it was a bomb. LION was tasked with spotting other enemies and taking them out. I.Q was ordered to find the bomber. GLAZ was given the mission of taking out the bomber. Together they needed to take down the enemy with stealth, agility and a lot of bullets.

One week after hearing and setting up LION gets an alert on his wrist tablet. He tells everyone that they are setting up for the attack and in five days they are going to set off the bomb at Chateau D'eau Metro Station. With weapons and all they get ready for the attack. Four days go by and they are ready.

The day of the attack they get lock and loaded ready for anything. Waiting I.Q is ready scanning with her Red mk III LION watching his wrist tablet ready and waiting GLAZ watches from a distance ready for I.Q's que. LION spots three, five, twelve twenty enemies ready to take out anyone who gets in there way. I.Q spots the bomber and gives GLAZ the signal and LION is ready. GLAZ takes the shot and kills the bomber. LION opens fire and I.Q helps get everyone out.

After its all over they all hear a loud boom they turn around and see a big cloud of fire and smoke I.Q says with a saddening voice there was a second bomb. LION puts his hand on her shoulder and says it wasn't your fault we did the best we could. They all head back to R.S.S underground base and got debriefed. LION says to GLAZ she won't be the same after that.

GLAZ says нет, она не будет.

THANKS FOR READING IM REALLY BUSY WITH SCHOOL BUT I WILL TRY TO GET THE NEXT OPERATION OUT AS SOON AS POSSIBLE. PLEASE REVIEW. HAVE A GREAT DAY. PEACE AND LOVE.


	2. Operation Sneaky Shadow

THIS IS CHAPTER TWO OF THE RAINBOW SERIES SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG TO GET OUT I HAVE A VERY BUSY LIFE AND IT TAKES TIME TO PUT THESE OUT. ANYWAY HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOY PLEASE PM ME IF YOU HAVE ANY QUESTIONS. THIS IS FICTION THIS DIDN'T REALLY HAPPEN.

This story starts in a cargo plane with clash,blackbeard,caveira. They were ready to jump out in the darkness of night locked and loaded. Green light time to jump flying threw the sky no one even knew. The president was in his bunker news that a bomb was placed in the white house bathroom as soon as they found out chaos broke loose. they didn't know how but they knew they had to disarm it. Landing on the roof they grabbed there guns and they took the tactical approach to the situation clearing all rooms stealthily they figured it would end in a gunfight. They got to the restrooms they entered one by one ending with clash. Clash covered the door with her shield ready for the terrorists. Blackbeard was searching for the bomb clearing stall by stall. Caveira was nowhere to be seen over the coms blackbeard and clash heard "draw your last breath" and the sound of a knife to the neck. She come to the bathroom sneakily killing along the way when she gets back she stacks up at the door waiting. The terrorists get an alert that the bomb was being messed with. The terrorists sent one of their men to go check it out Five minutes later the terrorists radioed asking if everything was good no response so the terrorist all went to check it out seeing bodies along. the way they got to the bathroom seeing a giant shield they shot at it then realized it did nothing. Using a suppressed M12 caveira bopped one in the head. Blackbeard was almost done defuzzing the bomb. The exfil was compromised so the backup was to destroy the back wall of the bathroom but then the stealthiness of the mission would be compromised. But then again it was death or a presstalk so the right decision would be saving lives. Caveira kept on shooting the terrorists the exfil was on its way. About fifteen minutes later the exfil was ready the C4 was planted. BOOM!!!! Ears ringing helicopter ready. Blackbeard repels of the side of the building and gets to the chopper. Caveira and clash back up to the repel spot using the bulletproof shield to their advantage. caveira repels down protected by the shield and makes it to the chopper. Blackbeard opens fire providing a chance to escape clash gets away. The helicopter returns back to rainbow six siege hq they called swat to handle the rest.

I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS FICTIONAL STORY I HAVE A LOT OF SCHOOL MAYBE IF WE GET FOLLOWS I WILL MAKE ANOTHER ONE MAY HAVE A GOOD DAY.

MAY THE LORD BLESS YOU IN MANY WAYS.


End file.
